


The real beast

by A_Tinyy_Armyy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Anal, Anal Plug, BDSM, Cock Slut, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degrading kink, Dogs, Dominant, F/M, Freaky, Hate to Love, Impregnation, Kidnapping, Kinks, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Loss of Virginity, Masochist, Mind Break, Pervert, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexslave, Slut Shaming, Smut, Tails, Underage - Freeform, Weird Plot Shit, beastiality, bitch, command, daddy - Freeform, master - Freeform, sadist, slave - Freeform, tail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tinyy_Armyy/pseuds/A_Tinyy_Armyy
Summary: Rated R!!!What happens when a little orphan girl, age 16 is kidnapped and sold to a well known older actor?---"If you're so grateful about me saving you, prove it!""H-how do I do that?"Isn't it obvious? You should have sex with my dogs."---This is a story that was inspired by that one scene in Fire Punch (a manga) where the man told the 'girls' that he wanted them to have sex with his pet dogs and then they ran away. I wonder why 🤔So yeah, this is a book about beastiality so if you are uncomfortable with this topic please leaveUpdate schedule: whenever I feel like it.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Dog, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. - Don't judge a book by it's cover

Who would have guessed that after being bought by this kind looking man you would end up in such a situation? Well, I should have. They tell you not to judge a book by its cover and I guess this saying works both ways....

<><><>

My bare back was pressed against the cold wall of the damp cell that held me. My arms restrained above me, the chains so short and tight around my sensitive wrists that evey time I moved even slightly it digged painfully into my flesh.

My mind was hazy from only just waking. I racked my brain for how I had ended up in this situation when it hit me.

I was bought.

And not by anyone. I was bought by Zachariah Jones.

The man that was known for his sweet, kind and dog-loving personality both on and off stage. His handsome face mature with laugh lines despite his young age of 35, making his face seem all the more friendly.

Every movie the man had been in was an in instant success, even with all this success he is said to be humble and down to earth making him all the more loveable.

The man was single and hardly ever the centre of controveries.

But, oh how that was wrong.

The last words he said to me before I blacked out rang repeatedly in my head like a siren.

"If you're so grateful about me saving you then prove it." He said, a conceited smirk making its way into his face, seeming so out of place on his usually happy one.

"H-how do I do that?" I asked nervously.

"Well, isn't it obvious? You should have sex with my dogs."


	2. - Oh, we've not even begun yet.

The picture of the man's wicked face that lingered in my mind made me feel uncomfortable. My skin prickling with goosebumps at his heated gaze.

He was nothing like he was on the screen.

As I was lost in my thoughts i didn't manage to notice the opening of the large steel door in front of me. Only when he stepped through letting the heavy door swing closed did I notice.

He stared at my almost completely bare body, the only thing blocking me from his eyes being a thin shirt that barely covered all my private areas

The cell only held a little light from the barred window near the ceiling. So when he decided he wanted to get a better view he flicked on a switch beside him immediately blinding me.

I instinctively cringed at the sudden change in light and flinched back making my shirt ride up a bit revealing my most sensitive area.

When I finally realised that he could see my pussy I quickly clamped my legs together to hide once again.

"There's no need to do that, everything will be on display soon" he said walking toward me and ripping the shirt, completely exposing me and making a new set of goosepums arise wherever the cold air hit my skin.

I whined at the sensation and he only chuckled at my reaction.

"Now, open your legs you little bitch" he comanded in a dominant tone.

I shook my head slightly, closing my eyes in hopes of him disappearing. But he didn't.

He only grabbed my right leg roughly probably bruising it in the process. He bended my knees and tied my ankle to my thigh and doing the same for my left leg. This left my pussy on display.

"Doesn't that look so much better?" He hummed in appreciation at the sight making my face burn in embarrassment at the degrading position I was in.

He crouched in front of me looking me up and down.

"Your a virgin aren't you?" He asked knowingly.

How did he know? I tried to keep the surprise off my face and answered as carmly as I could. "I don't know w-"

"Don't lie to me, I know you are." He jerked his index finger into my tight pussy without warning. I gasped slightly at the weird feeling, I felt myself clench at his finger eagerly. "it's in your best interest to do exactly as I say."

He pulled out and I whined at the loss.

"don't worry, bitch. You'll be getting a lot more than a finger later on"

his degrading slightly turning me on.


	3. - Now we've started

He left me there, everything on display. He just walked out the room after promising that I'd get more than just a finger later on.

Even if I refused to believe it I was kind of excited for when he'd come back. My wishes were quickly answered when he came back 10 minutes later.

But he wasn't alone.

Beside him stood a big dog, it stood just below his waist. My eyes widened at the sight of him as Zachariah's words came back to me.

"Have sex with my dog"  
I knew he was a dog lover but I didn't think it went this far.

The mutt sat by his owners side staring only at me. I felt so exposed at this moment, even more so than before.  
"Here you go boy, I know it's been a while since you've been able to do it so I decided to get you a treat. What do you think?" He asked patting the dogs head as though he expected him to answer. "I'm allowing you to take her virginity, do you know how rare it is to get one of these? A pretty, young virgin. Most bitches these days are throwing their virginity at any man that looks in their direction so you should be grateful."

The dog stayed sat still only looking at me, my toes curling at the attention. I couldn't believe it, I was about to have my virginity taken by a dog. I was literally going to be a bitch.

"Very grateful indeed, she'll be so much fun. So young and fresh, only just over the age of consent." he eyed me some more before finally giving his permission for the dog to start. "go on then, I know you're dying to stick it in"

With his owners permission the dog paced over to me I could see it's huge errection. He rubbed he disgusting thing all over my private area making my eyes finally overflow with hot tears. I whimpered helplessly begging for it to be over.

And with one sharp thrust, it's errect was fully in my now throbbing pussy.


	4. - The time has come

I screamed in agony as the dog slammed straight into my tight pussy. Without even waiting for half a second it pulled back before slamming back in causing another scream to spill out my mouth. 

It rammed its large cock in and out of me ignoring my tears and pleas for it to stop. I bled badly from my abused hole and it stung so much. I could feel every inch of it's cock as it roughly slid in and out. 

My back arched at the pain, head jerking back to look at the ceiling, toes curling and fingernails pinching the skin at my palm in a way to distract me from the pain in my lower region. But it didn't work. 

I could still painfully feel every jerk the beast made into my vagina. My cries only provoking it to to thrust in quicker and deeper than the last. As his dick rammed into my prostate I moaned loudly at the pleasure it gave me. 

The pain never subsided but the pleasure overtook me as I cried out in pleasure, rather than pain every time he hit my G Spot. I could feel it's balls slam against me as he pounded in even faster. 

The only sounds that could be heard in the cell was the slamming of the beasts dick into my sensitive pussy, the squelching of my pussy in response, my loud moans of pleasure and it's growling. 

It started licking at my chest and even biting at my nipple causing me to yelp in surprise. 

As it reached it's climax I could feel him going faster and harder than before, deeper than i thought was possible, but it proved me wrong. With one final thrust and a deep growl I could feel his knot painfully enlargen before he released all his load in me. When he finished he tried to pull out but the knot was so large it refused to come out.

The dog didn't care though and continued to pull and and pull causing my pussy to sting from the stretch of the knot. When finally he managed to pull the knot out I could feel a mixture of his cum and my blood pour out over my ass and onto the floor making me feel so empty. 

The dog trotted back to the man's side who leaned against the opposite wall. I had cometely forgotten him and didn't notice him there, too lost in my own pleasure. 

Had he whatched the whole thing? My face only reddening at the thought and when it finally hit me again, 

I just lost my virginity... To a dog.


	5. - Master

When I finally awoke from passing out after having my virginity taken from me unwillingly, the first thing I noticed was the blinding pain I felt between by legs. The second was that I had been moved, I was no longer in the sitting position with my hands tied above me and legs opened, instead I almost in a doggy position except my arms were chained so far away from each other that my chest laid against the cold floor. My legs were far enough apart that in sure everything could be seen. 

I turned my head wearily to peak behind me beginner me was the door that I used to face meaning as soon as anyone walked through the door all they'd see was my pussy and ass. The mere thought made my face redden from the extreme embarrassment. 

As though he could hear my thoughts, Zachariah walked through the heavy doors nonchalantly, a gross smirk making a way into his face when he noticed my scowl. 

"I see the bitch has awoken." He made his way towards my restrained body and nealt down. 

"YOU L-" 

He slammed his hand over my mouth to shut me up before painfully gripping at my chin, tilting it up so I was looking so deeply into his lust-filled-eyes. 

"You better shut your mouth before you regret it, the only reason I didn't gag you was so I could hear your cries and moans as you're fucked." 

As soon as he removed his hand from his grip on my chin and and his hand from over my mouth I spat at him and smirked in victory as it landed on his cheek. The look of annoyance apparent on his face only made me feel better. 

But that victory was short lived, he left the room straight after wiping his face with the back of his hand and came back only a moment later. I felt him place a gag on me making saliva build up and dribble down my cheek every time I tried to speak. 

A large pain on my rear brought me out of my daze. Another one following shortly after on my other cheek definitely hard enough to leave a mark. Each hit making my body lurch forward and for a pain-filled gurgling sound to leave my mouth. 

The repeated assault on my sensitive skin was so painful I'm sure my ass was all red and maybe even the skin has teared. 

When he finally stopped all that could be heard through the partial silence was his panting and my broken sobs. My whole body quivering in pain. 

He slowly walked to my front and bent down again, he wiped my tears and removing the gag. "I told you you'd regret it. Next time it'd do you good to listen to your master, or else you'll be beaten like a bitch" 

My sobs slowly quietened down to soft whimpering but I didn't answer him. 

He softly slapped my cheek when I didn't respond, to get my attention. "do you understand?" 

"Y-yes" I managed to stutter out. 

"Yes what?" He said, dominance dripping off of his every word. 

"Y- yes, m-mas-master."


	6. - Present

He pat my head in a comforting manor when I said the word 'master'. 

"Good little bitch" he cooed at the pitiful sight in front of him. 

He once again moved around and toward my rear, placing a hand on my sore ass. I hissed in pain at the contract and he retreated his hand. 

Turning my head backwards to see what he was doing, I saw that he had taken out a pot of something from out of a bag that lay beside him. 

He dipped two fingers in the pot before applying the cream to my ass. 

"This will help your butt heal faster and stop your wound from infected." 

I cringed in pain as his hand grazed across my ass but ultimately trying to be as quiet as possible so he wouldn't get mad at me. 

"You should be so thankful, I could have left your wound and leave you be but instead I decided I wanted to take extra care of you.... Well, I don't want you breaking on me, at least not yet." He finished of with smile on his twisted face. 

"T-thank you mas...ter" 

"You're welcome! Would you like a present for being so well behaved?" His face lightened up at the mention of this 'present' and I knew I couldn't refuse or else I'd only be asking for another punishment. 

"Y-yes pl-please master" i mumbled quietly. 

"Well, I was looking through my room full of special.... Objects. And I saw something so perfect for someone like you." He reached into his bag before pulling out an anal plug and waving it in front of my face for me to see it. It was a long metal rod with bumps all the way along and a beautiful silky tail on the end. 

I only started wide eyes at the object and I already knew how hard it'd be to fit it in. 

"Do you like my present?" He gleamed moving his face so it next to the plug so it was right in front of mine. 

"Yes, ma-master" I winced at the thought. 

"Good! I knew you'd like it! Its only fair that a bitch like you have a tail, right?" 

He trotted back around until he was facing my ass. I could hear the sound of a bottle being opened and sound the contents being squeezed out. Soon I felt the cold lube as his fingers prodded my entrance and before I could form a single thought he thrusted two fingers deep into my ass. 

I cried at the sudden stretch, as he thrusted his fingers quickly in and out and scissoring me. Soon enough he added another dinner which only had me moaning at the sensation. 

Only after a few minutes of quick preparing did he removed his fingers from me and covering the anal plug in lube. As he pushed the large plug into my ass I screamed at the large size difference between his fingers and the plug. 

The plug especially hurt as every time my ass took in another bump it was stretched again by the next one. With one finally push my ass took in the last one and I groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure. 

"Wow, it looks even better than I thought it would, it really suits you. I think I'll buy more of these for you when you are a good girl. How does that sound?" 

"Yes. Please. Master." I huffed out between each breath. The plug in actuality felt really good lodged so deep within me 

and it made me almost excited for more.


	7. - Something different

Through be next few days things were a lot more calm. Zacharia brought me a few more toys and even unchained me for a short period. 

The sensation was weird, even though I'd only been there for about a week it felt almost like id been there for a month. So being free of the chains on my arms felt weird but the weirdest was when the thin chain around my neck was taken off and o tell you the truth I didn't like that weird feeling. 

Not only that but a few days ago he allowed me to have my first wash since arriving. It wasn't a proper wash though. Just him hosing me down, and giving me a small amount of soap and shampoo to wash myself with. Either way I felt happy and refreshed afterwards. 

Exactly a week after I had arrived Zach came into the room, as per usual, but he'd brought me something different. Since he'd allowed me to sleep without the chains the previous night I crawled to him as soon as he walked through the door. 

I didn't walk because I my legs felt so weak that crawling was the only option. 

He shut the door and pat my head as I sat at his flank staring curiously up at him. 

"Did you miss me" he asked, crouching down in front of me and still patting my head calmingly. 

"Yes, master" I replied honestly. The previous night was a cold one and without any clothes or blanket it kept me up. The only thought on my mind was my master. 

"Good. Today I've got something extra special for you." His face was bright with excitement as he pulled out a collar from behind his back. 

The collar was undoubtedly stunning. Make up of a shiney black material matched with some silver, and with clear cursive writing on the front which spelt, 'my bitch'. 

"Do you like it?" He asked me. 

"Y-yes, it's stunning, master. Thank you so much" I replied staring into his eyes trying to convey my feelings. 

"Good" he ain't stated. 

He then tightened the collar around my neck and adjusting it so it was tight enough so that I'd constantly know it was there. The tight wrap around my neck also finally made the weird sensation go away making me even happier. 

"It looks beautiful on you." He simply stated getting and turning to leave. 

"So beautiful it makes me want to see you cry and beg as you're taken from behind."


	8. - Do you want this?

Only a few hours after he left me did he return. Again I crawled to his side and sat down in front of him obediently. 

"I was thinking that you're probably bored being made to stay here by yourself. So I came to play for a bit. Sound like fun?" He questioned with a large smile that covered his whole face. 

"Yes, master. Thank you, master." I replied meekly. 

"Well, I was thinking, that since you're my slave you should do everything to satisfy me, right." His smile grew making his face look unnatural. 

"Y-yes, master" I already knew in what direction this was going and it scares me. After a week of Zach caring for me I wasn't ready for what was about to come. 

"Good. That's what I thought." His smile now gone and replaced with a menacing grin. "And since your master's dogs have needs don't you feel responsible as his bitch to fulfil them?" 

"Y-ye-yes, mas-mast...ter." my legs were shacking slightly and my eyes were watering. 

"I'm glad we're on the same page. Oi, Felix, come here bro" he opened the door to reveal a great Dane that towered over my sitting form only adding to my shaking. 

Zach placed a comforting hand on my shaking shoulder before crouching down. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and looked deeply into my rich brown eyes. 

"You'll do well. I believe in you. I know you want to be able to satisfy me and Felix so you will do your best." Though the speech lacked any emotions it weirdly motivated me and allowed me to control the shaking easier. 

I nodded but gave no verbal reply. Grabbing my arm he roughly dragged me over to the center of the room and dropped me down. He moved my buddy into a doggy position but chained my arms behind me so my chest was pressed against the floor and face tilted to my left. 

Harshly he pulled apart my legs to allow better access and whistles the dog to the back of me. I could see it's errect so close to my pussy that it made me instinctively try move away in fear. 

Zach, however, saw this and moved to my front so that his face was close to mine halting me from my movement. 

"Why are you moving? Do you not want me to be happy? For Felix to be happy? I thought you wanted this." Only displayed sadness making my chest ache. 

"I DO!" I yelled not wanting him to get upset. 

"Good." And as quickly as his sadness came, it dissapeared. "Felix, you may start."


	9. - Round 2

With a sharp jolt it was fully in, thrusting uncontrollably making me scream. The pain welled up deep within me, my face twinsting in agony as the dog rammed itself in. 

This dog itself was a lot larger than the last one and it's penis was undoubtedly bigger. It's member stretched my inexperienced pussy out painfully and causing a strangled cry to escape my lips. 

The pounding was so loud it rang around the room and the staring of Zach making me blush profoundly. It's member slamming into my prostate causing a moan to bubble in my throat, and letting it out shamelessly when he hit that area again. 

The pain and easure mixing and reaching equilibrium. The sensation making me scrunch up my face and close my eyes, and at this moment I felt Zach place a bind fold over my eyes freaking me out at first. 

Having lost one of my senses only made me more focused and aware of my body and how it felt. And let me tell you something, it felt amazing. A jolt of lust running through my every fiber and only making me even more hyper-aware. 

"MORE! FASTER! HARDER!" I yelled in between moans, my words only just distinguishable as it mixed with my groaning and turning it into slight gibberish. The lust taking over my body and making me forget about everything except that dick penetrating me so deeply. 

I felt every inch of him as he slid in and out of my sensitive pussy, every thrust deeper than the last. Every time he hit my prostate it made me instinctively squeeze around his member and milking it for its cum. 

As he welled up inside me it caused my walls to clench on his dick and for me to let out a cracked cry that responded around the room.

It's member exploded inside me filling me with it's filthy semen. With a painful yank it pulled it's knot out and definitely tearing it in the process. I painted desperately for air as the mutt trotted back to Zach's side. 

"Bad boy! Dont be so rough! What if you break her pussy before the others even have a go. What will we do then?" He scoulded the dog though I took little interest in their convoratipn as I was too busy calming my body down as it almost felt like he was still in me. 

Felix hung his head at it's owners scolding as though it understood where he was wrong. 

"I'll forgive you for now since you gave me an amazing show." He Pat the dogs head affectionate before opening the door once again. "go have a rest boy" 

After sending the dog away Zach turned his attention back onto my used body. 

"You were amazing" he praised. I could feel pride wash over my body at the compliment. After untying me he placed his forehead against mine intimately. "watching you cry as you were helplessly tied up and taken from behind really, really turned me on. You definitely deserve a treat...." 

"Seeing as you're now officially the pack bitch"We


	10. - Different to how I imagined

As time ticked by I slowly got used to the room and waiting patiently for Zach's return. He would visit quite often, some days coming back once or twice and on the good days maybe he'd come over more and sometimes even with presents. 

he would tell me stories to keep me happy and occupied, bring me food and water, take me to get washed and even to do some dirtier things if he felt like it. 

Every day went by ritualistically and almost exactly the same. And after visiting me in the afternoon for the first time all day I crawled to his side and sat down in front of him obediently and as per usual. 

"I was wondering if you were bored." His eyes smiled with joy as his brain concocted another evil idea. 

"Not really, Master. But I did really miss you." I started confidently. It had been almost a month since I arrived here and my confidence skyrocketed meaning I stuttered less and I was able to look him in the eyes for a longer period of time. 

"Aww, I missed you too" his void dripping with honey, eyes scrunching up as he grinned widely and he pet my head as though he were commending a puppy for great behavior. "That's why I had an idea. I was thinking of letting you out for a bit. How does that sound?" 

My eyes lit up at the offer and made me slightly bounce. "really, Master? Thank you so much!" 

"You're welcome. But don't forget to listen to your Master, okay?" He asked trying to put in a stern face. 

"Yes, Master! Yes, yes, yes, please! I'll listen!" I was practically exploding with excitement. 

"Firstly you will refer to me as Daddy not Master" he ordered. 

"why?" I asked in confusion. 

"Because I've told the public that I've officially adopted a teenager so you will call me Daddy instead of Master." 

The situation only confused me on how thi man was able to do anything so easily. I was an orphan before everything went down, the people who had taken me and sold me knew this and that's why they targeted me. And he knew that and used the fact that I had not one person looking for me per cared for me to his advantage. 

But thay fact wasn't what what really got me. It was the fact that I was now officially adopted, as a kid I had dreamed about this moment but it felt different to had imagined it. 

And it was because deep down I knew it was wrong but I pushed that thought away and decided to just go with it.


	11. - too good to be true

"you need a name" Zacharia suddenly said. We were both sat in a different room that he had taken me to after announcing that he was adopting me. It was right next to the one I had previously been in and had a nice set of furniture in it. "what's your name by the way?" 

"Err.. it's Colleen, master" 

"Its 'daddy' now, and in public it's 'dad'. Got it.... Colleen?" He had a smirk on his handsome face, almost like the situation was a joke to him. 

"Y-yes daddy" even though I tried, I still stuttered. Why? It made me took even more pathetic. 

"also, you better not think about doing anything wreckless. Don't forget, without me you'd have been sold off to some other person who wouldnt treat you nearly as nice as I would." Despite the threatening words he kept a cocky composure, he knew I couldn't, and wouldn't, do anything. "plus, it's not like anyone would believe you" 

It was true. Zacharia Jones, he was a very well-loved man. No one would believe an orphan like me, no, I'm no longer an orphan. Thanks to him. 

"We need to set some rules. First of all, as my daughter you will get a nice room in the house, and, you will be attending school." 

My eyes lit up. I had never been to school before, and I'd always wanted to. "thanks you so much, Daddy" I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him and pressing myself against him despite my still naked form. I was so overjoyed. 

"You're welcome, baby" his gruff voice replied, I could feel his chest rumble against mine. It felt nice, like we were a real family. "but..."

I knew it, it was too good to be true. I untangled myself from him and day back down on the sofa beside him. 

"... You still need to pleasure my dogs as well as anyone I please." He looked dead at my eyes, he knew I wouldn't argue against this point. 

"Y-yes, Daddy. Thank you Daddy." Although I was sad, it was to be expected. 

"And, you will obey any and all of my commands." 

"Yes, Daddy." 

"That's a good girl. Come here to Daddy" he patted his leg softly as though prompting a small animal to come towards you. 

I stood up slowly and stood in front of him openly as he started hungrily at my bare body. 

Quickly grabbing my waist he pulled me onto him lap roughly and started to feel up my my stomach up to my breast before painfully pulling on my sensitive nipple, eliciting a soft moan from me. his body was so much larger than my frail body, it felt like he was like a blanket that could completely surrounds me. 

"Don't lie, we both know you're glad to still be our bitch, isn't that right?" His hands were now gripping harshly at my ass. "You'd feel too empty without the feeling of my dogs ramming into you, would you? Admit it." 

I was torn. I knew it was wrong but it felt so right. I felt so hot at the meter thought of the last two times. I also knew I could defy him, otherwise I'd only face punishment. 

But I was too late, he saw my hesitation and his grip making me yelp in pain but unable to get away from his iron grip. 

"Don't you" he asked again, this time more serious. 

"I-I DO!" The pain was too much for me, and tears started to form at my eyes, but before they could fall he softened his grip on my ass and only patted it and giving it soft soothing rubs. 

"Good girl" gone was his serious face, and now replace my a sadistic glint in his eyes. "Then you would mind me to call them would you." 

I looked up at his eyes in fear. 

"I-I don't m-mind" the tears from before now falling and my head fell, not wanting to look in his eyes. 

"Don't be scared." He lifted up my head to look him in the eyes. His eyes flashing to a compassionate one, but only for a second. 

"The third time won't hurt as much. At least I hope so"


	12. - The Room

"I'm kidding. I have to take you to the playroom first. I wouldn't want to ruin these nice sofas with cum." His face was still bright as though he wasn't about to take me somewhere to be fucked.   
  


Grabbing hold of my waist, he removed me from his lap before covering my naked state with his jacket. He was so much bigger than me that the material was able to cover everything.   
  


Taking ahold of my wrist he tugged me alongside him. I was barely able to keep up with his long strides. We went outside the door, into the corridor, and made our way from the basement to the 4th floor by elevator. 

When finally we made our to the top floor, we're were met with a small room that only contained a door. Walking to that door, daddy punched in a pin before Doing a facial scan and the door clicked open. 

Turning to me, he had a great big smile on his face. And before I could say anything he covered my eyes and led me into the room. 

"This, this is where we will be spending most of our time when at home. So get accustomed to it." He whispered excitedly into my right ear before removing his hands from my eyes. 

Three room was dark and so took a little getting used to but after my eyes adjusted I was in shock by the sight. 

The room was give with different sections displaying different contraptions. One side had a massive bed, bigger than I had thought they came in. Another side had a weird metal seat thing. Another had some sort of hanging ropes. And on the opposite wall to where we currently stood, was a huge display case showing all sorts of toys, whips, flogs and costumes. 

Despite the heavy aura it carried. It only made me feel turned on and I could feel the wetness begin to form intern my legs. Not wanting for daddy to notice the embarrassing sight, I clamped my legs together. But I was too late. 

"I see this little slut is getting a bit excited, thinking about all the things that's going to happen to her. Fantasising about how many different ways you will be taken. Isn't that right my little bitch?"

"N-no. I'm not" they're was no way in hell I was going to admit it but I was. 

I yelped out when he suddenly stuck two of his fingers into me, my wetness making it easy for his fingers to slide in. 

As he thrust them in and out, scissoring my tight pussy I moaned shamelessly. It had been a while since I had anything in me and I missed it. 

"M-more please. I want more." I begged as he slowed his movements. 

"What a desperate whore you are. But I don't feel like it" he removed his fingers completely making he whine at the feeling of emptiness. "of you want anything. Beg. Show me how much you want it." 

My brain Must have been fried since the only thing I thought to do was get on my hands and knees, ass facing towards him and shaking it a bit. Slowly I moved my hand towards my pussy from underneath and using my middle finger and forefinger I pushed the slits to the side presenting my hole. I could feel my pussy clench on the air and he could probably see it throb, begging to be filled.   
  


"P-please fill your slut's hole however you see fit." My voice was whiny as I needed it. I needed to be filled before I lost my mind.   
  


"What a wonderful sight. And to hear you beg so beautifully. It's like music to my ears. I shall grant you this wish. I shall go fetch something to fill you up with. When I get back, I want you to be in this exact same position. 

I did as daddy said and stayed in that same position. My arm slightly aching and I tried to push the skin further apart revealing my hole even better. 

When daddy came back 15 minutes later I was slightly crying due to uncomfortable position. But I still didn't move.   
  


"Aww, that a good girl. Staying in the position for so long just for daddy. I think I'll take a picture to remember this moment by." After that I heard multiple click as daddy photographed and every part of my body. 

"good girls should be rewarded." I felt something push between my fingers, making its way into my sensitive hole. Add the large, rounded tip pressed against me I felt like a dog in heat. 

Without a moment to register what was happening, he slammed the large dildo into me and eliciting a scream from me. The stretch was making me clench down hard on the object and made my pussy drip more of my juices.   
  
I dropped my hand from it's position on my pussy top the ground to support my weight.   
  


Pulling out, he slammed the dildo back in. This time pudding it forget than last time. How big was this thing. My pussy swallowing greedily at the toy wanting it to pull it up even further.   
  


Daddy picked up the pace, slamming into me hard and I still could not feel the ends of the toy. Instead I felt the it suddenly enlarge inside of me, similar to how the dogs cocks worked. It was a knot dildo.   
  


Even after inflating it, he still throat into the broken hole. Again and again until my high and squirting more than ever before, groaning at the pleasure of the release.   
  


I dropped down, numb and fell into unconsciousness. 


End file.
